El invierno de la loba
by Dryadeh
Summary: SPOILERS DE FESTÍN. Arya/Gendry situado en el futuro. Para evitar spoilers, el sumary va incluido en las notas anteriores al fic.


Este fic es un **Arya/Gendry** con spoilers de **Festín de Cuervos**. Para evitar spoilers, el summary va aquí:

**Summary:** Años después, Arya regresa a Poniente con una misión: matar a Cersei. Pero por el camino se reencuentra con alguien que le hace entender que no tiene por qué hacerlo todo sola.

* * *

**El invierno de la loba**

Los estandartes del ciervo y el león ondeaban al viento en lo alto del Septo de Baelor. En el centro, el Rey Robert aguardaba a la novia con su mejor armadura, la espada con la que había matado a Rhaegar a la cintura y una corona dorada de venado ciñéndole los cabellos.

Habían ganado la guerra, se había coronado rey e iba a casarse con una de las mujeres más hermosas de Poniente. Pese a ello, a Ned no le parecía feliz. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mirada perdida, como cada vez que pensaba en Lyanna. Y apestaba a vino.

Cuando la litera de Cersei Lannister se hizo visible por encima de las cabezas de la gente que se había congregado allí para presenciar la ceremonia, Robert se volvió hacia Ned y le puso una mano en el hombro. Antes de descender los escalones para ir al encuentro de su futura esposa, dijo:

"_Quizás no llevemos la misma sangre en las venas, Ned, pero los dioses saben que tú y yo somos hermanos. Regresa al Norte con esa mujer tuya y engendra una niña. Algún día se casará con mi primogénito y los Siete Reinos serán suyos_".

Y quizás, una generación después, Robert y Lyanna volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

La costa de Salinas se hizo visible al atardecer, una franja de tierra al final del embudo de la Bahía de Cangrejos en la que se distinguían varias edificaciones y un puerto.

Era la primera vez Nadie que veía Poniente en seis años. Aunque en realidad, ella nunca había estado en Poniente. Quien había nacido y crecido allí era Arya de la Casa Stark, esa niña tonta que había desaparecido en cuanto entró en el Templo del Dios de Muchos Rostros.

Sin embargo, Nadie conservaba un par de cosas de Arya: una espada fina y ligera llamada Aguja, regalo del hermanastro de la niña, y una lista.

"_Dunsen, Raff el Dulce, Gregor Clegane, Ser Ilyn Payne, Ser Meryn, Cersei…". _

No eran enemigos de Nadie. Ella nunca los había conocido ni tenía motivos para vengarse de ellos. Iba a darles el Don por Arya de la Casa Stark. Ella se había convertido en servidora del Dios de muchos rostros a cambio de sus vidas y ahora, Nadie sería el instrumento de la muerte. Saldaría la deuda de la niña.

La asesina se aferró a la borda del barco, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho el Hombre Bondadoso.

"¿_Quién eres_?"

"_Soy_ _Nadie_".

"_Niña mentirosa. Niña loba. Sigues siendo Arya de la Casa Stark. Sigues guardando la espada de tu hermano y una lista de nombres. Quieres darles el Don. No quieres ser un instrumento de la muerte: quieres ser la muerte. No estás preparada. No debes ir, no debes hacerlo. Si te marchas, jamás podrás regresar al Templo_."

Esa misma noche, Nadie había abandonado el Templo, había recuperado a Aguja y se había encaminado al puerto sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. No le importaba no poder regresar, ni dejar su entrenamiento incompleto. Había aprendido lo suficiente para dar el Don.

Posiblemente la mitad de los nombres de la lista de Arya de la Casa Stark ya hubiesen muerto, pero sabía que Cersei aún vivía y mientras lo hiciera, Nadie no podría dejar ir a la niña loba.

Lo había comprendido cuando escuchó a un par de marineros en una taberna de Braavos, hablando de las últimas novedades de Poniente. La Reina Daenerys había reconquistado la mayor parte de los Siete Reinos. Cersei y el Rey Tommen resistían en Desembarco, pero todo el mundo vaticinaba no aguantarían mucho si la Targaryen usaba sus dragones. Por el momento había llevado sus criaturas al Norte, donde se decía que seres extraños habían vuelto a la vida y trataban de invadir los siete reinos. La caída de los Lannister era cuestión de tiempo pero por el momento la guerra estaba en un punto muerto.

Al oírlo, Nadie había comprendido que si no se daba prisa otros le darían el Don a las últimas personas de la lista de Arya Stark. Si lo permitía, su petición al Dios de Muchos Rostros, su sacrificio, no habrían servido para nada, y entonces Nadie jamás podría librarse de la niña. Por eso, había decidido ir a Poniente.

Media hora después de haber divisado la pequeña ciudad portuaria de Salinas, el barco de comercio en el que Nadie se había embarcado, atracó en el puerto. La joven se bajó sin despedirse del Capitán ni de la tripulación. Sabía que le tenían miedo. Los servidores de la Casa de Blanco y Negro eran respetados dentro de las paredes del templo y temidos fuera de ellas como portadores de un Don que podía ser otorgado a cualquier persona.

Salinas había cambiado mucho en esos años. Parte de la ciudad había sido incendiada durante la guerra de los Cinco Reyes y sobre el esqueleto de antiguos edificios calcinados crecía la maleza. En comparación con Braavos, su puerto no era más que un pequeño embarcadero. La gente parecía silenciosa y asustadiza, y atrancaban las puertas y los postigos de las ventanas en cuanto oscurecía.

Nadie se planteó la posibilidad hacer noche en una posada, pero finalmente decidió abandonar la ciudad y dormir en el bosque. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido al raso y estaba segura de que tendría que hacerlo muchas veces antes de llegar a Desembarco, así que cuanto antes se acostumbrara, mejor.

El bosque cercano a Salinas hizo que recuerdos de la niña inundaran la mente de Nadie. Recordó a un hombre que Arya Stark había conocido: el Perro, un tipo enorme con la cara quemada, llorando como un niño ante la cercanía de la muerte. Había suplicado el Don de la piedad pero la loba no se lo había dado.

Se preguntó vagamente si habría muerto. Luego, Nadie decidió que no le importaba.

Esa noche durmió en lo alto de un árbol y tuvo uno de los sueños de loba de Arya Stark. En el sueño era una enorme loba que recorría los bosques con su manada y nunca se sentía sola.

A la mañana siguiente prosiguió su camino. El capitán del barco le había dado un viejo mapa grabado en un pedazo de cuero desgastado. Debía de seguir el curso del Forca Roja hasta encontrarse con el Camino real. Era la manera más rápida de llegar a Desembarco del Rey.

Sin embargo, también la más peligrosa. Las tierras de los ríos aún estaban en disputa entre las dos reinas, por lo que las batallas, los ataques a las aldeas y la presencia de soldados eran frecuentes. Nadie decidió que no le importaba. Era una asesina del Dios de Muchos Rostros. Sabía cómo moverse y cómo pasar desapercibida.

Siguió el curso del río durante tres días. Después pagó dos monedas de cobre a un anciano desdentado para que la llevara al otro lado del caudal en su destartalada barquichuela. Una vez allí caminó durante otros cuatro días antes de llegar a la primera aldea habitada. Se había cruzado otras con anterioridad pero la mayoría estaban abandonadas tras ser saqueadas e incendiadas. En algunas se sintió observada por ojos asustadizos y desesperados, ojos que lo han perdido todo y están dispuestos a atacar, pero sus dueños no se dejaron ver así que Nadie siguió de largo.

Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a una posada cerca del Camino Real. Era una edificación grande, de piedra ennegrecida por algún incendio pasado. El ala este estaba semiderruida y no tenía tejado, pero la oeste se mantenía en buen estado. Tenía establos y un cobertizo con útiles de herrería. Un puñado de niños sucios y desarrapados jugaban en un charco de barro cercano a la fonda.

Soltaron un chillido al verla y corrieron a esconderse en el cobertizo. Los más mayores guiaban a los pequeños con una rapidez que denotaba que huir y ocultarse era algo habitual para ellos.

Nadie los ignoró. Se dirigía hacia la puerta de la posada cuando un hombre salió de la pequeña herrería. Era un joven alto y fornido, con brazos musculosos y fuertes. Su mano derecha sostenía un martillo en una posición que dejaba claro que estaba presto para atacar de ser necesario.

Una mata de pelo negro cubría su cabeza y ocultaba su frente, pero no sus ojos azules. Tenía la cara y los brazos manchados de ceniza y hollín, y llevaba un delantal sucio atado a la cintura. Su expresión era hosca y desconfiada mientras se acercaba a Nadie. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, y aguardó, observándola.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el hombre, hostil. Su voz…

Nadie se quedó paralizada al reconocer esa voz. De pronto se fijó más en el rostro del extraño. Los ojos azules, el ceño continuo, la forma pronunciada de sus mandíbulas…

Un nombre que creía ya olvidado apareció en su mente.

_Gendry_.

Fue como si en algún lugar de su memoria se hubiese destapado un frasco que contenía la esencia de mil recuerdos de Arya Stark. Recordó la marcha con la Guardia de la Noche, cuando los hombres de los Lannister los atraparon en el Bosque, la estancia en Harrenhal, la huída, el encuentro con la Hermandad sin Estandartes, y finalmente la lluvia y el Perro.

En ese tiempo Gendry había estado con Arya de la Casa Stark y la niña loba lo había considerado parte de su manada. Pero luego él la había abandonado para unirse a la Hermandad y después el Perro la había raptado. Más tarde, cuando Arya llegó a Braavos, todo eso dejó de importar.

Debería haberlo olvidado. Nadie ya no era la niña loba. Ella no conocía a Gendry y él no conocía a Nadie. Lo notaba en su expresión de desconcierto, en el ceño fruncido… recordó que siempre que se concentraba, su frente se contraía como si pensar le doliera.

De pronto Gendry alzó las cejas como si hubiese dado con la solución del enigma que le preocupaba, y se acercó un paso más a ella.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, y esta vez su voz sonó más suave aunque había desconfianza en su mirada.

—Umma —mintió Nadie, diciendo el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza. Umma era la cocinera en la Casa de Blanco y Negro. A Nadie le caía bien y tenía que adoptar algún nombre mientras estuviera allí.

El ceño de Gendry volvió a fruncirse, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Nadie se preguntó si reconocería a la loba. Habían pasados seis años desde la última vez que él y Arya se vieron. Aunque ya no era esa muchacha seguía teniendo su rostro, pues se había marchado del Templo antes de que le enseñaran cómo cambiarlo de manera permanente.

Con el tiempo sus rasgos se habían afilado aún más, aunque su cara ya no parecía tan alargada. Llevaba el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta alta y enmarañada desde había dejado de hacerse pasar por un chico.

No obstante, no había crecido mucho desde los once años: seguía siendo baja y delgada como la vara de un sauce. Apenas tenía pechos ni caderas que la delataran su cuerpo de mujer bajo la ropa holgada que llevaba.

—Umma —repitió Gendry, el nombre escapándose entre sus dientes, como si lo masticara —Ya. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Umma?

A Nadie no le gustó su manera de hablarle ni de mirarla. Le recordó al Hombre Bondadoso cuando la llamaba mentirosa. Sabía que Gendry no se había creído que se llamara Umma pero todavía no parecía estar seguro de quien había sido ella.

—Quiero una habitación —respondió Nadie. Aunque no le parecía una buena idea pasar la noche en ese lugar donde podrían reconocerla, marcharse ahora resultaría más sospechoso. Además ella no tenía miedo a nada.

—Y supongo que también un baño —añadió Gendry. Por un instante, a Nadie le pareció ver un brillo de burla en sus ojos, pero él echó a andar hacia la puerta de la posada antes de que pudiera estar segura. No le quedó otro remedio que seguirle.

En interior de la fonda había cuatro personas. Una muchacha delgada y flacucha como Nadie frotaba la barra afanosamente con un paño, dos hombres bebían cerveza en una mesa apartada y una niña de unos diez años barría el suelo junto a la chimenea. Todos se quedaron mirando a Nadie con una mezcla entre curiosidad y recelo. Supuso que no solían tener muchos huéspedes en los últimos tiempos, al menos de los honrados.

La joven de la barra lanzó una mirada de alerta a Gendry pero cuando él sacudió la cabeza secamente, su expresión se relajó.

—Willow, Analise, preparadle un baño a Umma. Se quedará a pasar la noche —les ordenó.

La muchacha y la niña dejaron sus quehaceres rápidamente y salieron por una puerta lateral. Gendry se dirigió a la barra, posó el martillo en ella y se limpió las manos ásperas y callosas con el paño, sin dejar de mirar a Nadie.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Umma? —preguntó, al tiempo que sacaba dos vasos y los rellenaba con una bebida dorada que debía de ser cerveza aguada. Nadie se sentó en un taburete pero no tocó el vaso que Gendry había deslizado hacia ella sobre la barra.

—Viajo. Tengo que entregar un regalo de parte de alguien.

Su regalo era el don de la muerte para la Reina Cersei, de parte de Arya de la Casa Stark.

—Son tiempos peligrosos para viajar, sobre todo por las tierras de los ríos —repuso Gendry —Especialmente para una mujer.

—No tengo miedo —repuso Nadie y por un instante sintió la tentación de morderse el labio inferior como hacía la niña loba, pero logró contener el impulso y se mantuvo inexpresiva.

Gendry la observó largamente, como si ella hubiese dicho algo revelador. Después dio un trago a su vaso y continuó hablando:

—El Norte es más seguro ahora, sobre todo desde que Lady Sansa ha regresado a Invernalia.

Nadie puso mucho cuidado en no parpadear, cambiar de postura ni alterar el ritmo de su respiración. Había aprendido a reconocer las mentiras y también a inventarlas. Quizás nunca hubiese sido capaz de engañar al Hombre Bondadoso, pero sí podía hacerlo con un herrero.

Por eso, Gendry jamás adivinaría el cúmulo de emociones que acababa de producir en el interior de Arya. Pero ella ya no era esa persona, ella era Nadie. Ella era Umma. Y Umma no tenía una hermana llamada Sansa ni un hogar llamado Invernalia, así que guardó silencio.

El joven no insistió en el tema. Abrió una puerta que había al final de la barra y desapareció por ella. Regresó unos momentos después con un trozo de pan, una cuña de queso y una manzana.

—Tendrás hambre —dijo, a medio camino entre una pregunta y una afirmación, y lanzó la manzana a Nadie. Ella la atrapó al vuelo, con la mano izquierda.

Supo que había sido un error en el mismo momento en que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la pieza de fruta. El rostro de Gendry se relajó y desapareció cualquier rastro de la desconfianza que anidaba en el fondo de sus ojos desde que la había visto. Dejó la comida sobre la barra sin prestarle atención y se acercó a Nadie. Tendió una mano hacia ella pero se detuvo a medio camino y la guardó en un bolsillo de su sucio delantal. Después miró a los dos hombres que bebían en un rincón y se cercioró de que no les prestaban atención.

Sólo entonces se inclinó sobre la barra, para acercarse a ella. Nadie sintió el impulso de retroceder pero no lo hizo. Era una asesina, no temía a nada. Y menos a un fantasma del pasado de Arya Stark.

—Sé quién eres —murmuró Gendry. Su voz sonó extraña, con un toque nasal y roto, y Nadie pudo ver cómo la musculatura de sus hombros y su cuello se tensaba, mientras evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

—Soy Umma —repitió ella, dejando la manzana sobre la barra.

—Umma… Arry, Comadreja, Perdiz, Arya entre-los-pies —recitó el herrero, en un áspero susurro —No importa el nombre, mi señora, sé quién sois.

Nadie guardó silencio. Tenía una daga oculta en la cintura del pantalón y otra en la bota, además de Aguja. Si era rápida, podría matar a Gendry con la espada y después a los dos hombres del fondo arrojándoles los puñales. No les daría tiempo a dar la alarma, y así podría marcharse sin tener que darle el don a ninguna mujer o niño.

Pero no iba a hacerlo. No iba a hacerlo porque era cierto que era una mentirosa y aún quedaba más de Arya Stark dentro de ella de lo que había imaginado. La niña loba no quería dañar a Gendry, ni siquiera quería darle un puñetazo.

Fue ella la que consintió que el joven le rodeara la muñeca con una mano. La mano fuerte y ancha de un herrero, temblando como la de un anciano o un niño asustado. Sin embargo, no parecía asustado, parecía conmocionado.

—Creía… creía que estabas muerta —dijo en voz tan baja que Nadie tuvo problemas para oírlo. Los dedos de Gendry se cerraron con fuerza sobre su muñeca, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer. La miraba como si fuese un fantasma y en cierto modo lo era.

—Arya murió. Era una niña tonta y sola —respondió ella y se libró de la presa del herrero con un tirón seco —Cuando llega el invierno, la manada sobrevive. La loba solitaria muere.

Nadie no había planeado decir esas palabras. Salieron de su boca al mismo tiempo que las escuchaba en su mente, recitadas por una voz masculina. La voz de un hombre alto y barbudo, de ojos grises y nobles. Ned Stark. Su padre.

"_El padre de Arya_" se corrigió inmediatamente. Pero era demasiado tarde. Una sucesión de imágenes y recuerdos se reprodujeron en su mente, haciendo que el agujero del pecho de la niña loba reapareciera. Paralizada, vio cómo Gendry acercaba su mano de nuevo. En ese instante la muchacha que trabajaba en la fonda apareció por la puerta lateral y se quedó mirándolos con sorpresa.

Él bajó la mano rápidamente. La joven frunció el ceño y les lanzó una mirada de reproche a ambos.

—El baño está listo, Umma —señaló con frialdad. Después se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido. Nadie se puso en pie de un salto y la siguió rápidamente, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Gendry.

La muchacha la guió hasta una habitación en la que había una gran tina de madera llena de agua humeante. Con ademanes secos, le puso una pastilla de jabón y una toalla áspera y remendada en las manos y después se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.

Nadie se preguntó si sería la prometida de Gendry. O tal vez su esposa.

Decidió que no le importaba. Además, ahora que la habían descubierto no podía quedarse. Sería peligroso. No porque Gendry fuese a delatarla, sino porque estar cerca de él reavivaba a Arya Stark, la persona que Nadie había sido y que llevaba seis años intentando extirpar.

Ser Arya Stark significaba ser huérfana, significaba estar sola, significaba tener un agujero vacío en el pecho. En cambio a Nadie no le importaba nada de eso. El Dios de Muchos Rostros era su familia, la muerte su compañera, el Don lo que daba sentido a su vida.

La niña loba había muerto por una razón. Nadie era más lista, más fuerte, y no tenía miedo a nada.

Sin embargo, cuando se desnudó y se metió en la tina, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Gendry había dicho sobre Sansa. "_Está viva y está en Invernalia. Aún tengo familia_".

No. Nadie no tenía familia. Además, Sansa no la querría. Siempre se avergonzaba de ella cuando eran pequeñas por manchar sus vestidos de barro, despellajarse las rodillas y ser incapaz de coser. Le repugnaría ver en qué se había convertido. No la quería ni cuando casi parecía una dama, menos la querría ahora que era una asesina, llevaba dos semanas sin lavarse y vestía como un hombre.

Además, tenía una misión que cumplir. Tenía que matar a la Reina Cersei y averiguar si alguien más de la lista vivía para darle el don. Y después… No podía regresar al Templo, el hombre bondadoso se lo había dejado claro. Quizás podría ir al Muro a ver a Jon Nieve. A lo mejor él sí era capaz de quererla aunque ya no se parecía en nada a la niña flacucha y traviesa a la que solía llamar "_hermanita_". Aunque lo más probable era que la hubiese olvidado, a fin de cuentas él fue el primero de su familia en marcharse.

Y Gendry, bueno, él ya la había abandonado una vez. Ya tenía su vida y posiblemente le había "tocado las campanas" a la muchacha que le preparó el baño. Puede que incluso alguno de los niños que jugaban en el barro fuera suyo.

Pero a Nadie eso le traía sin cuidado. Todos esos pensamientos eran de Arya de la Casa Stark. Ya no era esa persona y cuanto antes se marchara de allí, mejor.

En ese momento la muchacha de antes entró en la habitación y recogió del suelo la ropa sucia que Nadie se había quitado.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —le preguntó ella bruscamente. La joven ni se molestó en responder. Dejó una prenda limpia en un taburete y se marchó sin decir una palabra, llevándose la ropa.

Nadie supuso que había sido cosa de Gendry, seguramente para evitar que se marchara de inmediato. Sin embargo, no le importaba su ropa. Sus puñales y Aguja seguían con ella, y el vestido de basta lana que le había dado la muchacha le serviría mientras no encontrara nada mejor que ponerse. Al menos tenía sus botas de piel.

Después de secarse y vestirse se acercó a la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Era demasiado estrecha para un hombre pero Nadie podía colarse por ella con facilidad. No había mucha altura hasta el suelo. Podría saltar y desaparecer en el bosque cercano antes de que nadie se percatara de ello.

La abrió y dejó caer a Aguja primero para no arriesgarse a clavársela cuando rodara por el suelo. La espada se hundió en la hierba con un murmullo. Sin pensarlo más, Nadie saltó tras ella. Aterrizó sobre la punta de los pies y rodó de lado para amortiguar el golpe.

Después cogió a Aguja y se puso en pie. Entonces lo vio.

Gendry estaba esperándola, apoyado en la fachada del establo cercano. Tenía los brazos cruzados y mordisqueaba una pajita que escupió antes de acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué haces? —lo interpeló Nadie, furiosa.

—Sabía que intentarías escapar —explicó él, que parecía tan enfadado como ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las mandíbulas tensadas —Te conozco.

—No, no me conoces —masculló.

Gendry soltó un bufido e hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos de una zancada.

—No estabas sola, Arya —declaró, agarrándola por un codo —Si me quedé con la Hermandad fue porque estabas a salvo. Iban a llevarte con tu familia, ibas a volver a tu lugar, con tu gente. Volverías a ser una dama y yo no pintaba nada ahí.

Nadie recordó aquel día, cerca de la Poza de la Doncella, en que Gendry le ofreció a Lord Beric sus servicios y Arya comprendió que no tenía manada, y que una vez más volvía a estar sola. Recordó que él intentó pedirle perdón pero ella no quiso escucharle.

—Suéltame —le exigió, tironeando para librarse de su presa, pero Gendry aumentó la presión hasta que los huesos del codo le dolieron. Él era mucho más fuerte que Nadie, sin embargo ella era más rápida. Podría sacar un puñal y clavárselo por debajo del brazo, justo entre las costillas. Estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Le dio la sensación de que Gendry sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero aún así no hizo ademán de soltarla, sino que se acercó todavía más a ella. Su ceño fruncido le proporcionaba una expresión fiera y en el azul de sus ojos se adivinaba una tormenta.

—Te busqué durante semanas, ¿lo sabías? Y no solo yo. Thoros, Tom Sietededos, Lim, Anguy, Harwin… te buscamos sin cansancio por todo el Tridente. Pero luego nos enteramos de la Boda Roja y poco después Aguasdulces fue sitiada por los Lannister. Sin embargo oímos rumores de un tipo con el casco del Perro matando y saqueando toda la zona. Durante un tiempo guardamos la esperanza de que estuvieras con él y lo perseguimos. Pero cuando lo encontramos, descubrimos que era un impostor. El Perro estaba muerto y pensamos que tú también. He pasado los últimos seis años creyendo que estabas muerta.

Cuando terminó su discurso, Gendry la soltó, como si hubiese perdido las fuerzas. Después dio un paso atrás y bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada.

Arya le habría dado un puñetazo para que se dejara de idioteces, y posiblemente hubieran acabado rodando por la hierba en una refriega, mezcla de golpes y cosquillas. Pero Nadie se quedó en el sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Lo estoy —dijo al fin —Arya Stark está muerta.

Gendry alzó la barbilla y la miró de una manera que hizo que Nadie se sintiera la peor mentirosa del mundo.

—Pues Umma, o quien seas, será mejor que te quedes a pasar la noche. Está oscureciendo. Si viajas de noche, tal vez acabes tan muerta como Arya —dijo, y sin más se marchó hacia la herrería caminando a zancadas, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros como un toro presto a envestir. Entró en el cobertizo y unos segundos después, el sonido de potentes martillazos a intervalos irregulares llenó el lugar. Los niños que se habían ocultando allí salieron corriendo entre risas y chillidos. Nadie los miró de reojo, preguntándose si alguno sería de Gendry. Había una niña de pelo negro como el carbón que tal vez podría ser suya pero no vio ningún parecido en su rostro. No tenía su estúpido ceño ni la forma obstinada de su barbilla.

Resignada a pasar la noche allí, Nadie entró de nuevo en la fonda. La joven que le había preparado el baño había regresado a su lugar tras la barra y si le sorprendía verla entrar por la puerta, su rostro no lo reflejó. Tenía el pelo tan largo como Arya, apenas un poco más claro que ella, y sus ojos eran marrones como las avellanas. Debían de tener la misma edad.

Varios de los niños se acercaron a la muchacha, pidiéndole algo de comer.

—Id a lavaros primeros —les ordenó ella, y los niños obedecieron a regañadientes. Después vio a Nadie y su rostro se endureció —He lavado tu ropa. Mañana estará limpia y podrás marcharte.

Era evidente que la joven no la quería allí. Quizás intuía que había algo diferente en ella, algo que no identificaba pero que la ponía alerta. Los servidores del Dios de Muchos Rostros solían producir esa sensación. O tal vez simplemente no le gustaba porque había hablado con Gendry.

—Gracias —se obligó a decir Nadie, aunque ella no le había pedido que lavara su ropa. Su agradecimiento pareció aplacar un poco a la tabernera que la observó con mal disimulado interés.

—Ese vestido es mío —dijo —Te queda bien.

A Nadie no le gustaba el vestido. La lana le picaba y la falda entorpecía sus movimientos. Se sentía tan ridícula como cuando Lady Smallwood le había puesto aquel vestido con adornos de bellotas tantos años atrás. Sin embargo, no lo dijo y se sentó en un taburete junto a la barra.

La niña que tenía el pelo del mismo color que el de Gendry reapareció en ese momento con las manos limpias y entonces la muchacha le dio la manzana que antes Nadie había abandonado. Por la expresión de felicidad de la criatura, le dio la impresión de que la cena había superado sus expectativas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Nadie. Aunque en realidad fue Arya.

—La llamamos Lana —explicó la muchacha —Perdió a sus padres en la guerra, igual que el resto de niños. Mi hermana Analise y yo los acogimos. Gendry nos ayuda a mantenerlos a salvo. Yo me llamo Willow.

Nadie asintió, sin saber qué responder. No quería iniciar una conversación, simplemente quería saber si esa niña era de Gendry. Sin embargo, Willow parecía dispuesta a hablar. Cortó un poco de queso y pan y se lo tendió a Nadie.

Ella lo tomó preguntándose si estaría envenenado, pero descartó la idea. La comida escaseaba y no la malgastarían así. Willow esperó a que diera un mordisco para preguntarle algo que evidentemente llevaba un rato deseando saber.

—Entonces… ¿eres tú? —como Nadie no respondió, la tabernera añadió —La muchacha del pasado de Gendry. La que estuvo buscando tanto tiempo. Sé que os conocíais, cuando te preparé el baño dijo que intentarías escapar.

Nadie tragó el bocado sin masticar y negó con la cabeza. De pronto había perdido todo el apetito. Sin dar ninguna explicación, se levantó del taburete y salió de la posada.

En realidad no sabía para qué había salido. Sencillamente no quería seguir con la conversación.

Fuera las sombras comenzaban a alargarse, tiñendo de gris los tonos anaranjados del cielo. El sonido de los martillazos de Gendry seguía flotando en el aire, y Nadie lo siguió como si fuese el canto de una de esas sirenas de las que tanto hablaban los braavosís.

Lo encontró en la pequeña herrería, que no era más que un cobertizo con una chimenea, un yunque y una destartalada mesa de madera cubierta de distintos útiles como martillos, herraduras, tenazas y clavos. Gendry aporreaba un trozo de metal aplanado con tanto ensañamiento que parecía querer destruirlo, en lugar de darle forma.

No hizo ningún ademán de haber percibido la presencia de Nadie, pero ella supo que la había sentido porque durante un instante se quedó quieto con el martillo en lo alto y acto seguido lo descargó todavía con más fuerza.

La muchacha se sentó en la mesa de madera que apenas crujió bajo su insignificante peso y lo observó trabajar, en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y eso la irritó. Gendry continuó martilleando la pieza durante unos minutos más y cuando finalmente pareció satisfecho con el resultado, se incorporó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la frente y los brazos sudorosos. Le lanzó una mirada hosca y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Nadie, para cambiar de herramienta.

—¿Qué quieres? —le ladró. Cogía un martillo, lo sospesaba, lo giraba en la mano y luego volvía a dejarlo en la mesa con un suspiro irritado, para elegir otro y repetir la operación. Al parecer, ninguna de las herramientas era de su agrado.

—¿Qué ha sido de los demás? —preguntó la niña loba, sin que Nadie pudiera impedirlo.

Gendry le lanzó una mirada arisca acompañada de una mueca seca.

—¿Qué "demás"?

Arya chascó la lengua y se removió inquieta, tomando las riendas de Nadie.

—Ya sabes quienes. Los hombres de la Hermandad… Harwin, Lim, Anguy, Tom Sietededos… —masculló, entre dientes. Con cada nombre notaba una punzada en el pecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no decía esos nombres en voz alta, hacía mucho que no pensaba en ellos. Una vez más recordó por qué había tratado de suprimir a Arya. Todo lo que tenía que ver con ella era doloroso y acababa mal.

—No sabía que los conocieras, Umma —repuso Gendry. Tomó un martillo y se giró para regresar al yunque, pero Arya lo agarró por el antebrazo. Notó cómo él se tensaba de inmediato y los músculos se le endurecían bajo sus yemas. Por un instante pensó que se libraría de su agarre de malas maneras, pero en su lugar se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos ensombrecidos por el pelo.

—Dímelo —pidió ella, y se dio cuenta con desagrado de que había sonado como una súplica, así que añadió —Idiota.

Gendry la miró de una manera que hizo que Nadie retirara la mano. Entonces el herrero se colocó frente a ella y posó las manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Aún no había soltado el martillo y su envergadura y su ceño hubiesen sobrecogido a cualquiera, pero Nadie no se achicó.

Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de morderse el labio de nuevo.

—Si quieres que te lo cuente, dilo —exigió Gendry, inclinándose sobre ella. Olía a sudor, a cuero y a manzanas. Sus ojos parecían más azules en contraste con el hollín que tiznaba sus mejillas y Nadie se sintió intimidada de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado. Era una sensación desagradable por lo vulnerable pero también confusamente atrayente. Por alguna razón no quería romper la atmosfera de tensión, así que habló en un susurro.

—¿Que diga qué?

—Ya lo sabes —murmuró él —Di tu nombre, di quién eres.

El hombre bondadoso le había preguntando quién era todos los días desde que había llegado al Templo y Nadie siempre había respondido con una mentira. Pero esa vez, miró a Gendry a los ojos y le dijo la verdad.

—Soy Arya Stark.

Había sido Arry, Comadreja, Perdiz, la gata de los canales, Nadie y mil nombres más, pero ahora comprendía que durante todo ese tiempo, nunca había dejado de ser Arya, la niña loba. Y probablemente jamás podría dejar de serlo. Por eso El Hombre Bondadoso le había dicho que no estaba preparada. Se preguntó si alguna vez lo habría estado, de no haber abandonado. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

Gendry ni siquiera parpadeó al oír su confesión. Había sabido que era ella desde el primer momento, simplemente quería que Arya lo reconociera. Eso hizo que sintiera ganas de darle un puñetazo pero él se apartó antes de que pudiera decidirse. Regresó junto al yunque y se quedó allí parado, los brazos colgando como si no supiese qué hacer con ellos.

—Algunos han muerto —dijo al cabo de un rato —Primero murió Lord Beric y luego…las cosas cambiaron.

Por la manera en que Gendry rehuyó su mirada, Arya tuvo la sensación de que le ocultaba algo pero decidió que ya se lo sonsacaría más adelante.

—Harwin y Thoros también murieron. Anguy, Lim y Tom Sietededos aún viven. La guerra todavía no ha acabado, así que la Hermandad sigue adelante, protegiendo al pueblo. De vez en cuando vienen por aquí y nos traen comida o niños huérfanos que han encontrado.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Arya. La había abandonado para unirse a la Hermandad y en cambio había terminado trabajando como tabernero y criando a un montón de criaturas con la ayuda de esa tal Willow.

Gendry la miró con gesto huraño, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—El padre de Willow y Analise formaba parte de la Hermandad. Murió hace años, dejándolas solas con la posada. Teníamos que cuidar de ellas. Soy herrero, no un soldado. Les ayudo cuando lo necesitan pero soy más útil aquí, echando a los indeseables y reparando sus armaduras y espadas melladas.

Arya guardó silencio, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Dilo —la desafió Gendry y sus dedos se tensaron sobre el martillo, blanqueando sus nudillos y resaltando las gruesas venas que le trepaban por el interior de su antebrazo.

—Qué —bufó ella.

—Lo que estás pensando.

—Willow se parece a mí —musitó entre dientes. Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo. No estaba pensando en eso, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho. Pero era cierto que la muchacha se parecía a ella. Las dos eran bajas y huesudas, tenían el pelo casi del mismo color y les valía la misma ropa. Sin embargo, Willow era bonita. No tanto como Sansa, pero si lo suficiente para que los hombres la miraran. En cambio Arya no solía llamar la atención de nadie, lo que era muy práctico.

Gendry arrugó las cejas, confuso. Como siempre, parecía que pensar le dolía.

—Tiene los ojos marrones —señaló al cabo de unos segundos, como si eso zanjara el tema y ella fuese una estúpida por plantearse algo así.

—Vas a casarte con ella.

No era una pregunta. Arya lo había notado por la manera en que Willow los había mirado cuando los sorprendió hablando en voz baja sobre la barra. Estaba claro que la muchacha consideraba que tenía cierta propiedad sobre Gendry. Era de esperar, ya que era el encargado de cuidar de ella.

—¿Pero qué idioteces dices? —gruñó Gendry —No digas tonterías.

Después, para terminar con la conversación, volvió a aporrear el trozo de metal. Arya lo observó trabajar durante cinco minutos sin decir nada. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada furtiva hacia ella, refunfuñaba algo y volvía a golpear la pieza con el martillo, pero poco a poco su ceño se fue aflojando hasta que adquirió una expresión casi de paz.

Cuando pareció considerar que el metal ya estaba lo suficientemente trabajado, se incorporó y se secó el sudor de la frente con un brazo. Después regresó a la mesa y se apoyó en ella, junto Arya. Cruzó los brazos y resopló un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasó después de que el Perro te raptara? —preguntó, con una suavidad sorprendente.

Arya se quedó callada y Gendry no insistió. Fuera del cobertizo, todo era oscuridad. Sin embargo, había luna llena. Era una noche buena para caminar y para encontrarse a viajeros indeseados.

Durante un rato, Arya observó las estrellas que se veían por encima de las copas de los árboles, comparándolas con las que cubrían el cielo de Braavos. Finalmente, comenzó a hablar. Sin dar muchos detalles, le contó lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a las tierras de los Frey. El encuentro con Polliver y el Cosquillas, la agonía del Perro y el viaje hacia Braavos. Le habló brevemente del templo y de sus labores allí y luego se quedó callada.

Pensó que Gendry le sonsacaría más cosas pero no lo hizo. Sólo realizó una pregunta.

—¿Por qué has vuelto, Arya? —y buscó sus ojos, pero ella los mantuvo clavados en las ascuas de la chimenea.

—Para matar a la Reina Cersei.

Notó como Gendry se crispaba a su lado.

—¿Piensas ir a Desembarco del Rey?

—Sí —respondió ella.

—Es una locura. No llegarías viva ni al Camino Real. Y aunque consiguieras ir a Desembarco, ¿crees que te abrirían las puertas? La Reina Cersei no se deja ver. Tan solo su guardia está formada por más de cien soldados. Nunca podrás acercarte a ella. Lo único que vas a lograr es acabar muerta.

Arya no temía a la muerte. La única razón por la que le había dicho "_Hoy no_" durante tanto tiempo era porque tenía gente de la que vengarse. Una vez hubiese cumplido su misión, la muerte podía venir a buscarla si quería, como había hecho con casi toda su familia.

Gendry se incorporó y se colocó de nuevo frente a ella, para obligarla a prestarle atención, pero Arya clavó los ojos en el punto en que su cuello y su hombro izquierdo se unían para no mirarlo a la cara.

—Ve al norte, Arya. Regresa a tu casa. Aún te queda una hermana.

Arya lo ignoró, concentrada en los tendones de su cuello. Gendry movió una mano y entonces ella notó sus dedos, rozándole torpemente la barbilla. Fue sólo una caricia leve y se retiró enseguida, pero consiguió que lo mirara a los ojos. Le dio la sensación de que las mejillas delh herrero habían enrojecido bajo las manchas de hollín, pero parecía decidido.

—Vuelve a Invernalia —insistió. Arya volvió a bajar la mirada, silenciosa. Gendry hizo una pausa como esperando a que se pronunciara pero al comprender que no iba a hacerlo, añadió —Iré contigo.

Eso logró sorprenderla lo suficiente para que bajara la guardia y volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Gendry hablaba en serio. Su mirada era honesta y la línea apretada de su boca reflejaba decisión. Realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo y acompañarla hasta el Norte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Arya. Años atrás, cuando se lo había pedido, él había preferido quedarse con la Hermandad. ¿Por qué se iría con ella ahora que tenía un hogar?

Gendry hizo un mohín con la boca, como si hubiese tragado algo desagradable, pero alzó la cabeza con testarudez.

—He aprendido de mi error —dijo.

Arya se lo imaginó durante momento. Ella y Gendry en el camino, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin Pastel Caliente quejándose todo el rato. Rumbo a Invernalia, su hogar. Sin embargo, se obligó a apartar esas ideas de su mente de inmediato. No saldría bien. Nunca salía bien.

—¿Y qué pasaría con Willow y los niños? —preguntó.

Gendry titubeó unos instantes, pero no se dio por vencido.

—Tom y el resto llegarán mañana. Ellos se encargarán. Quédate hasta entonces. ¿Lo harás? —pidió y le tendió la mano, aguardando su respuesta.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior durante un minuto, pensando en qué hacer. Finalmente alargó la mano y tomó la que Gendry le ofrecía, sellando el pacto.

* * *

Arya huyó con las primeras luces del amanecer. Casi no había dormido en toda la noche pero no se sentía cansada. Cuando la claridad grisácea del alba despuntó por el ventanuco de su pequeña habitación, ya estaba preparada para marcharse.

Era lo mejor. En realidad, nunca había tenido intención de ir al Norte aunque le había hecho creer a Gendry que lo haría. Le mintió porque era lo más fácil y rápido.

Ella no iba a cambiar de opinión. Había llegado demasiado lejos para abandonar ahora. Si no se vengaba de Cersei, nunca podría vivir en paz. Y cuando acabara con la reina, tal vez podría encargarse de los Frey y de los Bolton que hubiesen sobrevivido a la guerra, por traicionar a su hermano y a su madre.

Su padre había dicho que la loba solitaria moría durante el invierno, pero las nieves estaban desapareciendo. El verano se acercaba y entonces tal vez tendría alguna posibilidad.

Sabía que Gendry tampoco cedería, por eso había decidido hacerle creer que aceptaba su propuesta. No podía arrastrarlo una vez más en su camino. Pastel Caliente había encontrado su lugar y la había abandonado. Luego lo había hecho Gendry y ahora comprendía que había sido lo mejor. Ayudaba a la Hermandad y cuidaba de los niños huérfanos y de Willow. Algún día se casaría con ella, aunque aún no lo supiera.

Gendry tenía un hogar, algo que Arya seguramente nunca volvería a tener. Ir con ella solo le traería desgracias. Los escasos momentos en que había logrado conciliar el sueño, había recordado a esa bruja del Bosque de Alto Corazón y las palabras que había dicho al verla, años atrás. "_Niña lobo, niña de sangre, corazón oscuro_". Ella portaba la muerte.

A Gendry le iría mejor por su cuenta.

Por eso apenas sintió remordimientos al escabullirse de la posada mientras todos dormían. A fin de cuentas, había cumplido parcialmente su promesa.

Recogió su ropa lavada del tendero, se la puso y dobló el vestido de lana antes de dejarlo sobre el camastro de su alcoba.

Pensó en robar algo de la despensa para el camino, pero al recordar la cara de la niña a la que Willow había dado una manzana la noche anterior decidió no hacerlo. Salió de la fonda sigilosamente y se metió en el bosque cercano. Anduvo por él durante horas sin perder de vista el camino, para despistar a Gendry por si se le ocurría la estupidez de ir a buscarla.

En el trayecto comió bayas silvestres y zarzamoras que iba encontrando, e incluso algunas raíces. Intentó matar a una ardilla arrojándole un puñal, pero después de fallar varias veces desistió.

A mediodía decidió volver al camino principal para moverse más rápidamente. Un par de jinetes la alcanzaron un rato después pero pasaron de largo. Por un instante Arya temió que se tratara de Tom Sietededos, Lim y Anguy pero al parecer eran soldados y no le prestaron ninguna atención.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, Arya se internó de nuevo en la vegetación. A esas alturas, la senda se estrechaba y el follaje comenzaba a ralear. Apenas había árboles en esa zona, pero quedaban bastantes arbustos, así que buscó un lugar resguardado donde pasar la noche.

Se escondió tras un par de tejos y se echó a dormir, arropándose con su capa de viaje. Cerró los ojos y pensó en qué estaría haciendo Gendry. El agujero vacío en su pecho latió y le dio la sensación de que se hacía más grande, pero Arya apretó los párpados y se obligó a concentrarse en su misión.

Se quedó dormida ideando maneras de colarse en Desembarco y matar a Cersei. Despertó un par de horas después con el sonido apagado de unos cascos retumbando bajo su oído. Dos jinetes se acercaban por el camino. Se incorporó rápidamente y desenvainó a Aguja, por precaución. Después, al amparo de la noche, se acercó cautelosamente a la senda, ocultándose en todos los arbustos que pudo encontrar. Se agazapó tras uno lo suficientemente grande para esconderla y aguardó.

El ruido de los cascos se acercaba lentamente, como si los jinetes fuesen al paso. De vez en cuando se detenían durante unos segundos y después volvían a reanudar la marcha. No fue hasta unos minutos después que Arya pudo divisar dos bultos al fondo del camino. Se trataba de dos caballos, pero sólo uno parecía ir montado.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, se dio cuenta de que el jinete era Gendry. Su manera de montar no había cambiado con los años. Parecía incómodo sobre el caballo y se removía continuamente. Iba despacio, escrutando las sombras que flanqueaban el camino.

Estaba buscándola, el muy idiota.

Arya se planteó quedarse escondida y dejar que pasara de largo, pero se dio cuenta de que así no arreglaría nada. Gendry era lo suficiente tozudo para ir a buscarla hasta Desembarco del Rey y no podía pasar todo el viaje escapando de él.

Así que suspiró, enfundó a Aguja y le salió al paso. Él se detuvo al verla, pero no se mostró sorprendido, como si en realidad hubiesen acordado verse allí.

—Ah, estás aquí —dijo con tranquilidad, desató las riendas del caballo sin jinete que estaban anudadas a su silla de montar, y se las tendió a Arya.

—¿Qué haces, imbécil? —le gruñó ella, sin moverse del sitio.

Le dio la sensación de que a Gendry le divertía su enfado. Era difícil de decir en la oscuridad de la noche, pero hubiese jurado que el herrero sonrió al oírla. Bajó de su montura torpemente y tomó las riendas de ambos caballos con una sola mano con total tranquilidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Tenemos un trato —respondió él.

—Voy a ir a Desembarco.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Gendry sin inmutarse —Iremos a Desembarco primero, y si salimos vivos de allí, te juro por los Siete y por tu Dios de muchos rostros, que te llevaré a Invernalia con tu hermana —y añadió con solemnidad —Seré tu escolta real.

—No eres un caballero, idiota —le espetó Arya, irritada. Había escapado para mantenerlo a salvo, pero el muy majadero no se daba por enterado y parecía haber tomado como misión personal protegerla con su vida.

—Ni tú eres una dama —le reprochó él, aunque a juzgar por la sombra de una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, no parecía importarle que no lo fuera.

Arya bufó, sabiendo que no sacaría nada de intentar disuadirlo. Podría esperar a que se durmiera, robar los caballos y escapar al galope, pero tenía la desafortunada certeza de que Gendry volvería a alcanzarla de alguna manera. Y viajar solo en medio de una guerra no era seguro para él. El muy necio pensaba que iba a protegerla, pero en realidad tendría que ser Arya la que se encargara de mantenerlos vivos a ambos. Él mismo lo había dicho: no era un guerrero, era un simple herrero. En cambio ella era una asesina versada en las artes de dar el Don.

Si el muy cabezota pensaba seguirla, estaría más seguro a su lado. Así que, desistiendo de intentar razonar con él, suspiró con resignación y asintió secamente. Al verlo, Gendry sonrió con una suficiencia y Arya no pudo contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

Él retrocedió un paso por el golpe, pero parecía más divertido que dolorido.

—Sigues pegando como una niña —repuso.

Arya sintió la tentación de darle una buena patada en la espinilla, pero se contentó con lanzarle una mirada asesina y salió del camino.

—Vamos —masculló, al ver que él no se movía.

—Como mi señora ordene —murmuró Gendry, inclinando la cabeza en señal de obediencia.

Arya tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no morder el anzuelo y pincharle con Aguja. Por suerte, Gendry se mantuvo callado mientras se adentraban en la espesura y ataban los caballos al muñón de un viejo roble seco. Después Arya se tumbó junto a un arbusto, se envolvió con su capa y se dedicó a ignorarlo. Lo sintió recostándose detrás de ella, sin tocarla. Él también se había puesto una capa y llevaba un zurrón remendado que utilizó como almohada.

Arya intentó dormirse durante la siguiente media hora, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Gendry se había quedado quieto y su respiración era regular y pausada, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba tan despierto como ella.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —le preguntó finalmente.

Escuchó cómo Gendry cambiaba de postura y se giraba hacia ella, pero Arya continuó dándole la espalda.

—Sabía que ibas a escapar. Esperé a que Tom y los demás llegaran, cogí dos caballos y salí detrás de ti. Tienes las piernas cortas, no podías llegar muy lejos caminando.

Arya se mordió el labio al oír la mención a los hombres de la Hermandad sin Estandartes.

—¿Les contaste que estoy viva? —inquirió en un murmullo.

—Sí —respondió Gendry.

—¿Y qué dijeron? —se interesó ella, ocultándose más bajo la capa de viaje.

—Que por qué demonios no estaba buscándote. Ellos me dieron los caballos. Tom juró y perjuró que sabía que estabas viva todo este tiempo. Dijo que mala hierba nunca muere.

Arya sonrió, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Pero su sonrisa murió casi antes de formarse al pensar en el resto de inquilinos de la posada.

—¿Y qué pasa con Willow y los huérfanos?

—La Hermandad se ocupará de ellos —dijo Gendry e hizo una breve pausa, como si le doliera. —Mi lugar está aquí.

Arya se quedó en silencio y volvió a morderse los labios. Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que el herrero se había quedado dormido. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, escuchó su voz.

—Arya.

—Qué.

Gendry no respondió de inmediato, de hecho Arya empezaba a pensar que la había llamado en sueños, cuando finalmente habló.

—No debí quedarme con la Hermandad hace seis años. Debería haber ido contigo. No volveré a dejarte —declaró con el tono solemne de quien hace un juramento.

El agujero vacío en el pecho de Arya Stark empezó a temblar por los bordes, replegándose lentamente hacia el interior. La joven se llevó una mano al lugar y la cerró en puño intentando interrumpir el proceso.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota —dijo con rabia —Si fueras listo lo harías.

"_Si fueras listo me dejarías_" pensó "_Volverías a la posada y te olvidarías de mí. Todos me abandonan o acaban muertos_".

—Siempre fuiste tú la lista de la manada —respondió él, sin ofenderse.

"_Manada" _pensó Arya_ "¿Eso somos? ¿Tengo una manada?"_.

Se volvió hacia Gendry. Él la contemplaba fijamente y sus ojos azules parecían brillar en la oscuridad. Tendió una mano hacia ella y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, desde lo alto del pómulo a la punta de la barbilla, en una suave caricia.

Arya se tensó y se preguntó si debería darle un puñetazo para que dejara de hacer tonterías, pero entonces Gendry bajó la mano, agarró el borde de la capa de la joven y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, su respiración se hizo más lenta y profunda. Se había dormido.

Ella lo contempló en silencio. Aún dormido parecía ceñudo y sus labios formaban una mueca testaruda. Sus dedos no se habían aflojado y apresaban su capa con firmeza, como si no fuese a permitir que volviera a escapársele.

La piel de la mejilla, allí donde la había tocado Gendry, empezó a picarle. Arya se rascó y emitió un largo bostezo. Volvió a mirarlo, inspeccionando los cambios en su rostro después de seis años. Seguía prácticamente igual, aunque ella sí había cambiado.

Recordó que su padre le había dicho que algún día se casaría con un buen hombre, sería señora de un castillo y tendría hijos que se convertirían en caballeros y lucharían en guerras. Arya le había respondido que eso no era para ella.

Al parecer su destino era dar el Don y vengar a su familia. Desde que llegó a Braavos siempre imaginó que lo haría sola, pero había encontrado a Gendry y a pesar que se había convertido en una asesina, él la había seguido.

Quizás, sólo quizás, también Sansa y Jon podrían quererla después de todo, si algún día volvía a verlos. A lo mejor, el tiempo de la loba solitaria había acabado. Tal vez Gendry tenía razón y eran una manada.

Lo contempló unos instantes más, sintiendo que los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. Antes de quedarse dormida, acercó una mano al rostro del herrero y deslizó un dedo por su mejilla, desde el pómulo hasta la punta de la obstinada barbilla, como antes había hecho él, registrando el tacto áspero de su barba incipiente. La sensación le gustó, así que repitió la caricia con tres dedos.

Gendry continuó profundamente dormido. Arya volvió a bostezar, se acurrucó cerca de él y cerró los ojos.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, no se sintió sola.

* * *

Hola :)

Escribí este fic hace más de un mes para un amigo invisible organizado en una comunidad de fans de la saga. No había prompt, así que como no vi dónde meter Arya/Gendry en lo que llevamos de libros (lo que hay ya es perfecto tal y cómo está) tuve que situarlo en el futuro. Un futuro donde Daenerys ha cruzado el mar y está peleando por los Siete reinos con Cersei. Lo relativo a Gendry lo he sacado del capítulo de Festín donde Brienne se lo encuentra y le he echado imaginación al resto. Es la primera vez que manejo a Gendry pero Arya me parece bastante más complicada, así que espero que la visión que planteo os resulte creíble. Me hubiese gustado ir más allá en su relación pero preferí no forzar las cosas. El fic está completo, por cierto.

He escrito el fic con mucho mimo y cariño y es monstruosamente largo, así que agradecería mucho que quien haya llegado hasta el final, me dé su opinión, por favor :)

Gracias de antemano.

Con mucho cariño,

**Dry**.


End file.
